The Journey of Naruto, the Banished Prince
by LostinFocus
Summary: Naruto is the banished crowned prince of the Fire Nation. He isn't cruel or cowardly. He doesn't kill without mercy. He will follow his destiny. He will rule with a kind hand once he is the Fire Lord and all lands are under his lordship, not his jealous sister who believes in the power of fear and hatred. Naruto just needs to do one thing first. He needs to find the Avatar.
1. Hot tea and little cakes

Hello.

I like what I wrote here. I thought about writing more to this, but I think it sets up the story nicely and is good bait to see if you guys like it enough to continue. I really hope you do because I want to keep writing it. Reviews help me get into writing the story so please tell me what you think. I have most of the story written in my head , but I will listen to comments and ideas and see if I can added them somehow to my story if they fit well enough.

Please enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 1. Hot tea and little cakes.**

* * *

"Ah, the fresh air is so crisp down here in the South Pole. Such a wonderful time to drink some nice, hot tea. Don't you think, nephew?" Iroh asked his yellow haired nephew, turning his head to see him sipping tea right next him.

"I agree, uncle. Wholeheartedly. Nothing better than hot tea and little cakes on a cold day like this with the sun shining through, Perfect balanced." Naruto replied, but his uncle quickly changed his attention to the sight of little cakes being placed on the small table between them by one of the servers on their ship.

"Little cakes! What a perfect addition! I've taught you well, Naruto. Top form!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but grin at his uncle Iroh drooling over the sweet treats. He took another sip of his tea and crossed one leg over the other and enjoyed the nice change in weather. Just because he was a firebender, that didn't meant he couldn't enjoy and appreciate the occasion cold morning. Naruto relaxed as he spent another day of his vacation...err, he meant cruel banishment 'given' to him by his father. Looking for the last airbender that no one couldn't find in almost a hundred years.

Yes, a cruel, cruel banishment by his father. Searching for the Avatar all over the world on his luxurious ship with his loyal servants, soldiers, "bodyguards/personal assistants", and his favorite uncle.

Such a hard, terrible life.

"Say, why isn't Kiara with us enjoying this trip to the South Pole? It would be almost nostalgic for her to be back in her home environment like this. I hate to think she was missing this." Iroh stated between bites of his tiny cakes, licking the frosting off his lip.

"Oh, trust me. She isn't missing this. Coincidentally, the mission I sent her on before making our decision to come down here to the South Pole was to go to the North Pole for me." he mused at the thought. "As a matter of fact, she hates cold weather. Ironic for a waterbender, huh?"

"What's she doing in the North Pole?" his uncle raised an eyebrow before taking another sip of tea.

"What else? Espionage. What better way to spy on waterbenders than with a waterbender who can blend in with them? I have some other feelers out for information. Our ever so wonderful Fire Lord has thoughts about possibly planning an attack on the North Pole and Omashu. So he wanted to know the status of both armies currently and where they stand politically. I have to keep up my end of the deal after all, since he did after our little 'fight'. I am still his best general and tactician, banished prince or not." Naruto explained.

Iroh shook his head in confusion and looked up in the sky.

"Attacks on the North Pole and Omashu? I understand about Omashu, that's a sound idea for a target in the Earth Kingdom. But North Pole has the advantage of their home being made of water and ice. Where did he get the idea from?" the old general wondered.

"I'm finding out as we speak. I have Lin on it. Somebody must have come up a halfway decent plan to attack the North Pole and I want to know who, what, where, and why. My father doesn't consider invasion plans from just anyone. So I have her looking into everyone with high enough ranks that have been recently been promoted or will be soon. Earthbenders have ears in the wall, you know." Naruto stirred his tea gently with a smile. But he did find it strange about his father's request, the odd targets so close to the comet's return. So using both of his 'personal assistants' to find information about both cities and about who's idea it was, he figured to be the best course of action at the moment.

No matter how much he missed sleeping between both of them in his bed. The soft, sweet, slight curves of Kiara's body and the firm, fit, toned body of Lin. His own personal Waterbender and Earthbender which he took in as his 'slaves' at a young age. Never treated them as such, both girls became nothing but loyal only to him. He gave them everything and anything. So they did as well. They protected only him, guarded only him, spied only for him, killed only for him, and loved only him. The last one in more ways than one. Naruto started to drool slightly at the corner of his mouth from the thought which his uncle noticed and wrongly handed him a plate of the sweet treats.

"Little cakes?"

Naruto shook his head and held up a hand, embarrassed that he daydreamed about the girls in front of his clueless uncle. He sighed and poured Iroh and himself another cup of tea and changed the subject.

"On more important topics. Did you know the chef is making roasted duck for tomorrow? He already started and they should be nice and crispy by tomorrow evening. I can't wait!" he exclaimed.

Iroh laughed and patted his belly with glee. "Neither can I! But shouldn't you be practicing more advanced firebending in preparation upon meeting the Avatar and capturing him or her?"

"Uncle, please. One, you know how skilled I am. How is that even on your mind? Two, Of course. I workout often to keep myself sharp as a blade, but it's important to relax and enjoy life as well. You taught me that. Three, we have been searching for two and a half years on top of the years both my grandfather's and great grandfather's searched for the last airbender. They couldn't find them. I'm not going to find them. Who knows where the Avatar is or why they have been hiding for the last century?. Naruto shrugged as he sipped his tea.

"I mean, what are the chances we will ever find the Avatar period, let alone here in the middle of the South Pole? Not a chance in hell..." his words were cut off as a huge, blinding beacon of light suddenly appeared and shot into the sky with a powerful blast of energy. Iroh spit out his tea in shock before both former generals stood up slowly and watched the pillar of light glow in the sky.

"You have got to be kidding me." he muttered, staring at the beam. That's when he felt it.

"You feel that, uncle? That spiritual energy? It's like when I visited the Spirit world." Naruto whispered.

"Yes, I do. That power, it can be only one thing...you know this, Naruto." Iroh answered with a worried look on his face.

Naruto nodded reluctantly and signaled the crew to alter course towards the light as it faded slowly down back to the earth. He set his tea cup down on the small table between them and ran a hand through his spirit blessed, yellow hair.

"Yeah, the Avatar is here and is ready to return to the world..." his voice trailed off softly before growing stronger in determination.

"It also means as a loyal citizen, a top tier General, and the crowned Prince of the Fire Nation. I must do my duty and what I foresaw in my vision. To fulfill my destiny..."

"...by killing the Avatar."

* * *

 **Next time Chapter 2. Hey, I'm a nice guy.**


	2. Hey, I'm a nice guy

Hello again.

Thank you so much for the nice reviews. It got me pushing this next chapter out as fast as I could. I wanted it to be a little more fun before we head into some serious stuff so please enjoy this chapter.

Please leave a review, gets my creative juices flowing.

* * *

 **Chapter Two. Hey, I'm a nice guy.**

* * *

"What should I wear? I mean, it's not every day you are going to meet the Avatar! Seriously, the Avatar of all people to run into down here in the South Pole, making me have to do my job! Really, the cold alone has to be hard on his old, brittle bones and don't get me started on dry skin!" Iroh watched worriedly as Naruto talked meaninglessly while he dug through his massive. walk in closet in his private room.

"Should I dress formally? This is the Avatar we are talking about, after all." Naruto asked as he held up dark red, formal robes with gold inlay and swirls all over and a huge, tall, matching hat to his uncle. "No? Too much? Too 'I'm rich and royal'? Yeah, too fancy. How about my royal battle armor? I mean, it's only respectful to show that I am ready to face him on the battlefield for the fate of the world!"

He tossed the robes aside and rolled out a huge mannequin decked out in full battle armor out of his closet. It was made of the finest metals and leather ever crafted and forged. Spikes of various sizes adorn the shoulders and battle helmet. There were a pair of huge, broad swords strapped to both sides of the metal and leather belt. A red banner with the Fire Nation symbol was attached to a pole to which itself was attached to the back of the armor and hung over the helmet. Naruto smiled widely as he looked back and forth at the armor and his uncle. "I never get to use this!"

"Yes, and for all our sakes, you never should." Iroh shook his head. He walked forward with his hands out in a swaying motion. "I don't think you fully understand the situation, nephew. The seriousness of it. We are about to face someone who the Fire Nation considers to be its greatest enemy and..."

"How about casual? I picked this baby up in a village that had trees with WAY too many leaves on them and the eyepatch guy who sold it to me said it was the latest fashion craze!" Naruto pulled out a strange outfit that was entirely orange with touches of blue and...

"NO! KILL IT WITH FIRE! ARRGGGGGHHHH!" Iroh shouted in panic before grabbing the suit out of his nephew's hands and tossed it on the floor between them. With a strong thrust of his fists, Iroh shot two streams of fire at the orange atrocity.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Naruto just stared deadpanned at his uncle breathing heavily as the fire died out and nothing but burn marks were left on the metal floor of his bedroom.

"You could've just said you didn't like it."

"Nephew, there are no words to describe how ugly that thing was."

"I think the words 'Kill it with fire' and 'Die, die, die' pretty much covered it." Naruto pointed out and sighed. He was just wearing his long sleeveless robe, opened to reveal his toned abs and broad chest. It was a dark maroon color, matching his pants. He ran his hands through his hair before making his way topside on the deck of his ship, breathing in the cold air and closed his eyes. Iroh followed behind him while watching Naruto walking to the middle of the deck before stopping.

"Uncle Iroh, do you want to know my secret to the way I act?"

He watched closely as Naruto breathed in deeply and slowly raised his arms outward on both sides. His hands were balled up into fists before slowly unrolling them, stretching his fingers out flat with the palms facing up. The yellow haired firebender began to sway his arms in towards his body one at a time before stretching them back out straight. He repeated this motion as he held his right leg out to the side and swung it in front of his body slowly before stopping. He pointed his toes straight, keeping his leg out while not touching the ground and crouched down gently on his left leg.

He stopped the motion of his arms and closed his hands into a prayer form, his palms touching each other firmly. All of his weight shifted to his left foot as he kept his right leg pointed out forward and his hands in a closed palm clap. Iroh wasn't the only one watching as the crew and anyone else who happened to be on the top deck of the ship stopped to watching their master and prince doing his meditative form. That was a common thing to see among his crew on the ship.

Gazing upon him with fascination, admiration, and pride. This was why everyone was here. No one was ordered to come with Naruto on his banishment, no one needed to be. Every single servant, crewmember, and soldier on his ship volunteered to be by his side and follow him in his banishment. The only ones who could even possibly be more loyal and more dedicated to the young prince was his two slaves or 'assistants' as Naruto liked to call them.

Kiara and Lin. Both a Waterbender and an Earthbender respectively. Carefully chosen at a young age and then given to Naruto as a gift from his grandfather, the former Fire Lord.

They were technically slaves in the Fire Nation, moved from special bender prisons to the Royal Palace where Fire Lord Azulon allowed his grandson to have the two of them as a gift of appreciation to his advanced firebending talents and approval of his many skills. To protect him with their growing skills and their young lives. The very act was unheard of before. Not about having slaves, but slaves who were benders from another nation. But Azulon enjoyed spoiling his grandson, full of pride that not only was the child extremely talented and powerful, but that even the Sun Spirit himself chose to blessed a member of his family.

 _But that was a story for another time._

All this however, happened shortly before his unexpected death. The new appointed Fire Lord, Ozai was given the throne after the death of his father, Fire Lord Azulon. He himself hated the idea of his son having a waterbender and an earthbender for slaves, but had no choice but to honor the gift that was given to his oldest child. The two slaves were a sign of Azulon's approval of his son's immense power, so he needed to keep his son pleased and loyal to him.

Ozai did not want to look like he disapproved with Naruto's life choices, with his rapidly growing support among the Fire Nation and its people, always increasing at a rapid pace. People were already suspecting of foul play with the sudden death of his father, the banishment of his wife, and him taking the throne over his older brother, Iroh. Doing anything that displease the honored and beloved Crowned Prince of the Fire Nation would look bad for him. Banishment was the only thing he ever did against Naruto and he had no choice in the matter.

 _Again, another story for another time._

At the moment, Naruto was still in what looked to be a very uncomfortable position in the middle of the deck on his ship. Suddenly, he pushed off his left foot and spun around in mid air like a corkscrew before landing back on both feet with his fists thrusting outwards and his face looking up to the sky. Three massive and powerful blasts of blazing hot fire shot out from his fist and mouth in a talented display of his firebending. Naruto's voice roared so loud that it echoed out among the glaciers floating in the cold ocean water for what seemed like minutes.

As quickly as the flames shot out, the fire disappeared in the blink of an eye as he shut his fists and lips tightly and violently. He quickly turned around and walked to his uncle at a fast pace and stopped just inches in front of him.

"My secret is, uncle, is that I'm always serious." The look on Naruto's face agreed to his statement. Then his normal grin appeared on his face before wrapping his muscled arms around Iroh and laughed.

"We are more alike than you know, huh?" Naruto exclaimed, Iroh laughing back. "Hey, the roasted duck is almost ready for dinner! Slow roasted since yesterday, dripping in its own fat. Anyways, so far we have no clues to the exact location of the Avatar so let's have some tea and wait for the duck."

Both Iroh and Naruto started to daydream and drool about delicious duck, their hands playfully balled into fists under their chins as they danced back and forth with excitement. But almost at the same time as Naruto spoke his words, a signal flare appeared in the air behind them. They froze in place at the sound of the flare while they comically whipped around to the see the signal come from a direction not too far from their location.

"Seriously. What is up with the signals lately?"

* * *

"I see...someone running away with someone else jumping off an old derelict Fire Nation ship right behind them. That movement, the way he jumps through the air. He has to be the Avatar!" Naruto stated as he looked through his telescope. "Nimble old guy. Really, I need to know what kind of diet he's on because he is super fly for his old age."

Iroh, not bothering with trying to talk his nephew out of hunting the Avatar since it was obviously him here hiding in the South Pole with the Southern Water Tribe, walked up next to Naruto. "Are you sure you are ready for this? I know you had your vision about killing the Avatar, but I also had a vision of me conquering Ba Sing Se. Look how that turned out for me."

"I am ready. But I do understand your concern about my vision. I mediated on it for a long time, but I see no alterative. I saw myself striking down the Avatar in mid air with a lightning bolt. Nothing else, but what is supposed to be my destiny. I was surrounded in darkness, his face and figure blurry, but I knew it was him. Flying in the air as I pierced him from behind with my lightning. Not much to misinterpret." Naruto explained before moving his telescope more ahead and seeing a small settlement.

"I see what must be left of the Southern Water Tribe village. Years of meaningless attacks to take all their waterbenders and destroy their culture and home. Waterbenders can always be born again into their village. Just useless and untamed violence. I'll show everyone how kind and reasonable the Fire Nation can be to these peasants. I won't harm them as long as the Avatar agrees to come with me. I'll know when the moment is right to fulfill my destiny." he stated, closing his telescope.

"Signal the helmsman to alter course for the village due east and tell my first and second guard to be ready!" Naruto shouted to one of his crew who followed his orders right away. He turned to his uncle and patted him on the shoulder. "Come, Uncle Iroh. Let's get ready to introduce ourselves my way."

Iroh raised an eyebrow.

"What is your way, if I may ask?"

"Well, let's see. The answer to that is a simple qeustion..." Naruto grinned deviously, much to his uncle's fear.

"...who are usually the best musicians during Music night?"

* * *

It had started as another normal day for the small village of the Southern Water Tribe. Chores being done by the young women, the children playing in the snow, the elderly doing what they can to help while the men were away at war.

The only thing to happen to the small tribe in a long while was the arrival of a young airbender by the name of Aang. He was found trapped in a sphere of ice with his flying bison, Appa and was released accidently by the Southern Water Tribe's last and only waterbender, Katara and her distrusting brother, Sokka. Realizations were made when their grandmother mention that no one had seen an airbender in over a hundred years since the war started and Aang and company had figured out that he had been trapped in the ice for an entire century.

A few rides on Otter-penguins and one trip into an old Fire Nation ship later, Aang accidently set off a trap inside of the wrecked vessel and a flare shot into the sky to signal any nearby Fire Nation ship for rescue. The whole village saw this and the older ones knew what had happened and what it could mean for their village. Sokka got angry and Aang left with his head down with Appa in tow. Katara got angry at him and the others and so on and so forth.

Soon after the drama, ash and soot was found mixing with the ice in the air and created black snow, alerting the small Southern Water Tribe that the Fire Nation was coming. Sokka, realizing he was the only one able to defend his home, prepared himself with war paint and gathered his weapons to get ready to fight.

 _Aaaannd now that the 'behind the scenes' story was caught up, let's get back to the real story._

* * *

Everyone watched as a huge Fire Nation ship broke through the icy plains near the village and slowly stopped short of the edge of its border. Its massive size frightened most of the women and children, its red banners and flags waving in the air as they watch as steam shot out from multiple parts of the ship. A large door began to open and slowly lowered itself down to the ice by its chains. The moment it touched the icy ground, dozens of soldiers started to march out of the ship in a fast pace and surrounded the front of the settlement in a semi circle.

But then something strange happened.

Following the soldiers, a surprising number of beautiful, well dressed maidens came out with what looked like to be baskets of various fruits and breads and lined up behind the half circle of firebenders. Then followed about a dozen normally dressed crewmen came out, rolling barrels down the ice and lined up behind the women with the barrels next to them..

Then, the unexpected happened.

Musicians began to pour out of the ship, carrying a wide variety of instruments and formed a smaller semi circle in front of the soldiers. At almost the exact moment, they all shifted several steps to their respective sides and left an opening path in the middle of the semi circle. The now curious people of the Southern Water Tribe watched in hesitation as an older, rather chubby man dressed in regular Fire nation garb and a cape came out down the metal ramp and stood off to the side of the opening. He cleared his throat into a fist before he started to speak out to everyone.

"Good morning, Southern Water Tribe. My name is Iroh, a General of the Fire Nation, also more commonly know as the 'Dragon of the West.' I..."

"Stop playing yourself up! Announce me, uncle!" a voice called out from the dark opening of the massive ship.

Iroh rolled his eyes. "Why am I doing this?" he muttered to himself.

"UNCLE!"

"May I introduce to you, the youngest Top Tier General of the Fire Nation, the Master Tactician, the Lightning Thief of East, the...do I have to really say this?" Iroh yelled at the doorway.

"YES!"

"...the Awesome Flamey-O, the Crowned Prince of the Fire Nation and future Fire Lord. My nephew, Naruto of the Blazing Sun."

Many gasps were heard among the villagers of the tribe including Sokka who was now shaking at the knees. Even down here at the South Pole, they had heard of Naruto of the Blazing Sun. The man who alone won a major battle against a hundred Earthbenders and three hundred Earth Kingdom soldiers without spilling a drop of blood. They say he flew into the air on wings of fire and stole lightning right out of the sky. Then scorched the ground between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom armies with huge lightning strikes in a display of power. The man who made every soldier bow down and surrender peacefully to him, giving his name the Lightning Thief.

This was the guy Sokka was supposed to fight with a bone spear and a boomerang.

"Cue the music!" Iroh shouted.

The musicians started to play their instruments, playing a catchy tune while the soldiers, maidens, and even both the crewmen on the ice and on the deck of the ship began to dance in sync.

(AN. Go to YouTube. Type in All That Josh Wham Bam. It's a minute long and is exactly what Naruto is doing. Trust me, you won't regret it.)

Suddenly, Naruto leapt out of the huge doorway and slid down the metal ramp onto to the ice. Then surprising the tribe again, he began to sing.

Can't wait for the time  
When I can shed my skin  
You can't read my mind  
But if you're wonderin'  
I'm somebody else  
You ain't met me before  
I'll put my real face on  
And open the door

Wham bam here I am  
God of the glitter and glam  
Yes, catch a breath  
Got them eating out of my hand

Wham bam thank you ma'am  
Now I'm here the party is on  
Wow, check me out  
Don't know what you've got till it's gone

"Come everybody! Sing along and dance!"

Got this beat in my veins, ain't no stopping me now

Wham bam here I am  
God of the glitter and glam  
Yes, catch a breath  
Gotcha eating out of my hand

Wham bam thank you ma'am  
Now I'm here the party is on  
Wow, check me out  
Don't know what you've got till it's gone

Lookin' for some Avatar action  
Give it up and live it up and turn the freakin' music up!

Everyone on Naruto's crew ended in the same pose with one finger pointing up, breathing hard from all the dancing while he stood in front of Sokka with his uncle behind him off to the side and bowed.

"Hello, young warrior. My name is Naruto and I'm here to ask for your...WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto shifted his body to the left as Iroh did the same to the right as Sokka yelled tried to pierce him with his spear. Naruto quickly brought up his hand and grabbed the shaft of the weapon before pulling it out of Sokka's hand.

"You can poke someone's eye out with this!" he spun the spear around and stabbed the sharp tip into the ground. "Hey, I'm a nice guy. So can we talk or..."

Naruto had to quickly tilt his head as Sokka threw his boomerang and missed the yellow haired prince's face. "Wait, so are you telling me you didn't like the song? Did he not like it? Were you guys off rhythm? We practiced this for hours!" he stated, turning his back on Sokka who grew more terrified of the firebender who dodged all of his attacks point blank.

"I see the problem! Men, I said not to wear the metal skull plates over your face! It makes you soldiers look too scary! No wonder they hated my song! Oh wait...boomerang, right?" Naruto stated, quickly bringing up a hand and catching the weapon in mid air. He turned back to Sokka and handed him back his weapon.

"Uh...thanks?" Sokka took the weapon back.

"It's a good weapon. Don't be discouraged. Now, then, can I talk to someone in charge? I'm looking for a man, very old and...wow, there is a lot of old people here." Naruto started to walk past Sokka as he made his statement.

"Listen. I am looking for the Avatar. I have tracked him to here via a very big, bright light and a ill timed flare and I do mean ill timed. I was about to have a roasted duck, speaking of which." he motioned for his servants and crew to bring forth the baskets of food and barrels of supplies.

"Whether you can tell me what I want to know or not, all these supplies are yours to have. Food, medical supplies, heating oils, and a signed document that this village of the Southern Water Tribe is under my protection. No one will ever attack you again."

"But we will be under Fire Nation rule, right? Isn't that what you mean?" Kanna or otherwise known as Gran Gran spoke up, being the current person in charge. She answered respectfully in thanks for her gratitude that the prince did not kill her grandson.

Naruto bowed in respect.

"Honored elder. No offense, but you have been under Fire Nation rule for many years. Your men may be at war and you did defend your tribe from attacks at one time. But that doesn't mean that you were not safe or your own nation as of late. I am fine with your men fighting in the war. You can't be a man and not fight for what you believe in. I will take no offense to it. I will talk to them if I ever get a chance and offer the same as I did to you and convince them of my sincerity."

"Anyways, I may be here for my own personal reason, but I still offer these supplies and my protection without a catch. You can grow again in safety, both in number and culture. I find what the Fire Nation did to the waterbenders in the past to be horrid and unnecessary. There is no reason to threaten you with violence, only to ask to be under my rule with a kind fist."

"Well then, I understand what you mean. It's rare to find a man who would speak the truth and convince me otherwise. But I'm afraid we have no clue as to who you are talking about. There is no such man here."

"So there is no airbender here?" Iroh asked as many eyes throughout the village widened, including Katara and Sokka.

"Airbender?" Katara asked. Naruto turned his attention to the young waterbender with a smile on his face that her brother did not like.

"Yes, the Avatar is supposed to be an airbender who has evaded capture for over a hundred years. Otherwise, we would have a waterbender Avatar or such by now." he winked at Katara. "I'm sure you know all about waterbending, don't you?"

"How did you...?"

"I've had experience with female waterbenders. The way they walk, the way they talk, the way their eyes shine more beautiful than the most precious stones." Katara's cheeks began to blush, but quickly disappeared upon remembering who it was that was talking to them and who he wanted. Both Katara and Sokka now knew that this prince wanted Aang and he was the Avatar the world has been waiting for.

"We have no idea who you are talking about." she exclaimed boldly. But soon cowered at the towering young man who was barely older than her, but has had so much more experience than her.

"Oh, I think you do. Remember, I said I rule with a kind fist, not a kind hand. My soldiers will be searching everywhere on this ice until we find...OTTER-PENGUIN!"

Everyone's heads turned to see a bald boy riding an Otter-Penguin and tackle Naruto into a heap of snow, limbs, and Otter-Penguin. Both Naruto and Aang quickly got back to their feet with firebending and airbending and faced each other, ready for a fight.

"Keep away from these people!" Aang shouted, pointed his staff at Naruto. "I'm the one you want."

"You're the Avatar?" Naruto knew when someone was lying, but this kid wasn't. Airbender tattoos. Airbending. But how was he the Avatar who has been in hiding for a century?

"I am." he answered

"Well then, before we fight. I have to ask..." Naruto looked at him with serious eyes.

"What kind of diet you're on because damn, you look good!"

* * *

 **Next Time Chapter Three. Dancing Dragon.**


End file.
